


Corner Side Beings

by Silver_Poems (Silver_Flair)



Series: Collection of Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Poems
Summary: The stories their gazes and rough hands can tellOf new and old lessons in acted out scenesWhispered memories of before they fellThat made those tragically beautiful, corner side beings





	

** Corner Side Beings **

 

It always makes me hesitate  
The desperate pleas of corner side beings  
Their bodies tense afraid to agitate  
Always watching out for fiends

Hopeful, yet guarded gazes shot to me  
Thin, tainted hands outstretched in a silent "please"  
Unconsciously, my own reach out for them to see  
My mind made up to help them by any means

They could hope for just a little change  
Or a chance to be redefined  
Others might desire for their world to stay the same  
Some for it to suddenly rewind

Either way I'll help them out  
Of this I clearly have no doubt  
Even if I have to shout  
I'll give them their very own whiteout

Hopefully, they'll change who they are  
And carrying with them their tale  
Surely they'll go far  
With others to guide them gently out of their hell

The stories their gazes and rough hands can tell  
Of new and old lessons in acted out scenes  
Whispered memories of before they fell  
That made those tragically beautiful, corner side beings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
